Nowhere To Hide
by kprdcjeb
Summary: Teens are dropping like flies in this small town in Montana. Parents are hysterics, investigators are left with only what looks to be an aftermath of multiple suicides, and a mysterious books keeps popping up in every crime scene. Could it be all just a coincidence or is something causing all of these happy teens to violently end their lives? Or maybe someone...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a short chapter but I had this idea stuck in my head so I decided to write. I haven't written in a while so go easy on me. This is unedited so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy but I would make more books if I did. ****J **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1- It Started With A Suicide.**

Flash.

The camera was almost blinding as picture after picture was taken of the small bedroom in the two story home.

"What's the verdict?" Dimitri asked as he kneeled down next to his long time friend and co-worker, Mason Ashford. He lowered the camera from his face in deep thought, staring at the girl in front of him.

Mason glanced up from the blood soaked body on the ground with a grim face. "Multiple lacerations to the wrists and neck as well as deep stab wounds to the chest."

All Dimitri could do was nod. He had been doing this job for a long time, but still couldn't stomach how a sick bastard could do this to an innocent teenage girl. As his partner continued to survey the young girl, who was early identified by her screaming mother, as Mia Rinaldi, he couldn't help but feel bile rise in his throat. She wasn't a day over sixteen, and she didn't even have a chance. She died on the cold hardwood floor of her bedroom.

"Did you find anything that could point to any leads?"

"To be honest, this isn't a normal homicide." Mason creased his brow, taking in the girl from head to toe. She was dressed in black pajama shorts and a white tank, but most of the shirt was soaked in dried blood. The tank was torn in multiple places from the ten stab wound in her stomach. The knife, that had been found in her hand, was too caked with blood for them to find any fingerprints. "It seems like she did this to herself, Dimitri. I mean there was no forced entry, no fingerprints. The guy was either a trained assassin or this girl was suicidal."

"Her mother said that-"

"I know what her mother said. I'm just stating from what I've seen. Don't you find it odd that her parents were right across the hall and they weren't harmed at all?" Dimitri creased his brow in concentration. Years of experience was screaming at him, that Mia Rinaldi probably had killed herself, but he found it hard to accept. He had a sister her age, and from Mia's mother's early statement Mia was happy and enjoyed her life.

"But it isn't uncommon, as we have seen in past cases." He stated. Dimitri rubbed his temple in frustration and stress. Standing, his eyes roamed the room, looking for some kind of clue that the team early could have missed. He knew in is rational mind, that his team had scraped every possible surface in sight. His gut, however, was shouting that something was off about this whole thing.

"I'm going to pack up and get going." Mason said from behind Dimitri, removing his gloves with a snsp. "Meredith will kill me if I'm not home by eleven." Mason grabbed his camera, along with multiple utensils, and placed them at in the silver briefcase that lay at his side. "I'm gonna tell the coroner that it's all clear. You coming?" He asked halfway out the door.

"Yeah, be there in a minute."

"You got it boss." Mason knocked twice against the door and left.

Dimitri released a long slow breath, and plopped himself down on the bright green comforter of Mia's bed. His elbows landed on his knees followed by his head dropping to his hands, as two coroners entered the room, with a stretcher. As they collected the sixteen year old off the floor, something caught the Russian's eye. It wasn't anything that could be considered evidence, but he was interested in knowing what the girl had been doing her last minutes of life. Almost automatically, he plucked the thin black book off the bed side table next to him.

His thumb brushed over the cool white pages of the book. It was no secret that Dimitri looked reading, he was mostly into Western novels, but he didn't close off his mind to others. Flipping it to the front over, he examined the cursive red lettering.

_The Saddest Story._

Anonymous.

It definitely wasn't anything he had ever heard of, but it seemed that the teen enjoyed it. The spine was worn and had the indent of distinct creases. The title wasn't all that creative but that didn't mean a thing in modern day writing. He flipped to the back cover and to the inside front cover. No summary. Without thinking, he tucked the book safely away in the pocket of his black blazer. His partner's footsteps came booming down the hall, as Dimitri rose quickly from the bed. Red hair peaked from the door frame followed by the concerned look of his friend.

"What's taking so long?" Mason questioned with raised brows.

" 's go," was Dimitri's hasty response as he moved passed his ginger friend and down the hall.

Mason had to almost run to even catch up with Dimitri. "Where you going so fast? Hot date?" Mason chuckled patting his friend on the back. Mason knew that Dimitri didn't date; he barely had time to breathe.

"No. You and Meredith doing something special tonight? You seemed pretty eager to get out of the Rinaldi place."

Dimitri unlocked his black 1973 Chevy Impala, that was parked on the curb next the front door. Police were everywhere on the lawn, blue and red lit up the cloudy warm night in August. Neighbors were gathered across the street, and police were trying to get them to leave the premises but with no luck. Mia's parents were in hysterics talking to police, well more like screaming. It was always something different with every parent, but one thing they all had in common was the pure pain that washed over their features. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like if his mother had to bury one of his siblings or himself. He shivered just thinking about it.

"I wasn't eager. There just wasn't anything to see anymore." Mason shrugged, crossing his arms as he leaned against the front of Dimitri's car. "She killed herself, Dimitri. It's tragic and sad, but there is nothing anyone can do."

Dimitri shook his head at his friend. "It just doesn't fit Mason. I'm not saying you aren't right, I'm just simply stating it's strange. There weren't any warnings that her parents could see, and I just… I don't know exactly."

"Would you know what to look for if you were a parent? No parent wants to accept that their child would end their life so young." Mason reasoned and Dimitri had to agree. He doubted that his mother would look for signs of suicide, but then again his grandmother, Yeva, would say something before any of them could think suicide. "Just go home and get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"I suppose you're right. I'll see you tomorrow." Dimitri opened his car door, and sat down on the cool leather.

"Bright and early." Mason shut the door for him, and flashed him a cheeky grin.

o.O.o

Dimitri's mind was running at a mile a minute as he came to the door of his condo. He couldn't understand this whole possible suicide. What could possibly make this young girl want to kill herself? He slipped the key into the lock, and slipped in as silently as he could. His younger sister Victoria was sleeping, and she needed rest as school was to start tomorrow. Their mother, Olena, had let her come to America for a year to live with him and go to one of the top schools in the world, St. Vladimir's Prep Academy. When he was told she was coming to live with him, he wasn't exactly thrilled. Not that he didn't love his sister, but his job was stressful enough; now having to deal with a teenager was going to just add to the load. Especially now.

Sighing, the Russian made his way towards his room. His house was like any man's home. Trash lay scatter across the glass coffee table in the spacious living room, empty bottles of vodka lay on the floor below the beige couch, and the condo reeked of pizza. It wasn't exactly a nice looking area, but he didn't have time to clean. He tended to be a workaholic and take on more than he could handle psychologically or physically.

Dimitri's hand touched the white wooden door of his bedroom, and pushed it out of his path. After closing it behind him, he went to removing his tie then moved to his blazer, which landed with a thud to the floor. Confusion etched across his face, until he remembered the book from the crime scene. He removed from the pocket of his jacket, and laid it on his bedside table. He was way too exhausted to look at that stupid book at the moment. Maybe tomorrow, if he had the time.

**What did you think? Should I continue? Re-do? And would anyone like to beta this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not revised because I'm lazy lol Oh and some of the characters are OOC. So yeah. Enjoy **

The next morning Dimitri found his youngest sister, slumped at the kitchen table, playing with her half eaten bowl of cereal. He groggily made his way to the coffee pot, rubbing the back of his neck as he grabbed a mug and started to pour. He had fallen asleep sitting up, reading the last of his Western novel. After his shower, he had trouble falling asleep; images of Mia Rinaldi's body wouldn't let his mind rest.

"Morning," Dimitri yawned as he finished stirring in his cream and sugar. Taking as sip, he turned in just enough time to see the scowl written all over Victoria's face.

"Morning." She said shortly. Dimitri's brows creased in concern; he had never known his sister to act like this.

"Sleep okay?" He questioned watching for some kind reaction. _Maybe she is nervous about school._

"Fine." Victoria shrugged. Dimitri set his coffee down on the counter, crossing the kitchen to the table in mere seconds. He sat down in the chair beside her.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?" He knew his voice must have sounded a little panicked, but after the night he had he was a bit concerned with his sister's well-being. He didn't think his sister was the type to end it all by taking her life, but Mia's parents didn't think she was either-and look what happened.

Victoria mirrored her brother's as she looked up from her cereal bowel. "I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?" It took Dimitri a moment to compose himself, but he nodded in response.

"I'm just tired. I had a rough night, that's all."

"I heard you come in. What happened last night? New case?" Victoria took another bite of her cereal, keeping her eyes on her brother.

Dimitri sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. "Something like that." Victoria's eyes brightened. She had always been interested in what her older brother did. Someday she would probably do the same.

Excitement laced her words, "what kind? Homicide? Can I help?"

" We aren't sure yet, and no Victoria you can't help. There may be nothing you can even help with. Some of the others are saying it is suicide." Victoria's face twisted in confusion.

"But I thought you said they weren't sure. I'm not sure I understand Dimka." Dimitri massaged his temples in frustration.

"I just think it's a little weird for a 16 year old girl to kill herself when she was so happy. She had a boyfriend, friends, a great home life. It's just strange." Victoria nodded in agreement with her brother. It did sound strange, but not uncommon.

"Anything at all that could point to homicide?" Dimitri shook his head silently. Victoria lifted herself from the kitchen table and took her bowl to the sink. "And the scene?"

"Gory." That one word was all his sister needed. Dimitri checked the stove clock and glanced back at his sister. "But it doesn't matter right now. You need to get to school, and I need to get ready for work."

"Have you even seen what I have to wear to 'Snob Central Academy'?" Victoria raised her eyebrows gesturing to her school uniform. It composed of a red and black plaid skirt, white button up shirt, and a black vest with the school's insignia in red. Dimitri looked it over and shrugged.

"I think you look nice. Would you rather be in something I picked out for you? The skirt would go to your ankles and you would be in a sweater if I had any say. Besides everyone will be wearing the exact same thing."

Victoria groaned, "yes, but I'm the new kid. Everyone is going to find something to make fun of me for. You know how hard it was for me to make friends at my old school." She crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

Dimitri stood from his chair and walked over to his sister. Putting his hands on her shoulders he said, "I understand you're nervous, but Mama wanted you to go to school here to better your education. Do you really think she would tolerate this complaining? Or Yeva?" Victoria's arms fell at her sides as a grin spread across her face.

"No. Mama would yell, and Yeva would smack me over the head and say I was being childish. But that doesn't mean I will stop complaining." She replied with that same smile. Dimitri had his work cut out for him. _She's still stubborn as always._

"Go to school Vikki, you'll be fine."

"Whatever you say," was her dramatic response as she grabbed her messenger bag. Dimitri shook his head, letting a chuckle slip through his lip as his sister slammed the front door shut.

o.O.o

Victoria's first day of school wasn't fantastic in any way. When the bus pulled up to the gothic medieval castle looking school it gave her the chills. The inside however made her feel like she was in Hogwarts. Everything was beautifully decorated and modern, kind of a homey feel that made her comfortable. The lockers that lined the wall were the school's colors black and red. Beautiful red draping hung on the walls, chandeliers from the tall ceilings, and stunning stain glass windows. To sayshe felt extremely out of place would have been an understatement.

_No wonder the place was the best._ _First things first, find the office._

Standing on he_r _tip toes, her eyes scanned over the sea of teens as she looked for some sort of hint there was an office in close range. With no luck, she gave up and just decided to wonder until she found it. The brown eyed beauty passed things she put into memory, like bathrooms and the library but no office.

"Maybe this is a sign I shouldn't be at this school at all." She muttered as she stood, looking around like an idiot. What made her even angrier is that no one had stopped her to ask her if she needed help. _At least in Russia people would stop and-_

"You lost?" Snapping her head in the direction of the voice, she was immediately assaulted by the strong odor of alcohol.

A boy, maybe a foot taller than her stood in front of her. He was very good looking; beautiful sea green eyes, messy brown hair, a glorious toned body, and a phenomenal bone structure. He was clean cut, telling her he came from money; with the same kaki's, black blazer, white button up and red tie all the boys had on. But the way he smirked at her, told her he was bad news to say the least.

"No." She almost mentally kicked herself. She had wanted someone to ask her if she was lost for the last half hour; now someone was and she wouldn't take it.

"Really?" Raising his eyebrow, he looked at her in amusement. "Then where are you going?"

Biting her lip, she mumbled, "the office." He pursed his lips almost to keep from burst out laughing. Her temper flared. She turned roughly on her heel to leave, but he grabbed her arm before she could get away.

"Chill. Here let me take you there." He nudged his head in the opposite direction, but before Victoria, he pulled her arm, dragging her to the end of the hallway where the office was hidden. "You are a stubborn one aren't you?" Victoria just stared. Rolling his eyes, he removed a cigarette from his blazer pocket, and placed it in his mouth. Upon lighting it, he inhaled deeply; followed by exhaling puffs of smoke in Victoria's face. She coughed, waving her hand in front of her face violently.

"Those are bad for you, you know." She managed to choke out, before watching him start to leave, a smug grin on his face.

"Old habits die hard I guess. See ya around." He called out, disappearing around the corner.

_This year is definitely going to be interesting._ Turning the knob to the office, she walked inside.

After having a frustrating meeting with the secretary, she finally had everything she needed.

Finding her locker was a pain in the ass. She searched the halls for quite some time before her brown eyes finally landed on it. But next to her locker was something she wasn't ready to see-a tiny memorial. The locker was covered in pictures; candles littered the floors, along with notes taped to the red metal saying 'We miss you Mia' and 'gone too soon.' She figured that this was the girl that died last night, and she was also the girl in her brother's new case.

Looking over some of the pictures, she observed that Mia was tiny with blonde ringlets, blue eyes, and round cheeks. She was also pale, and looked like the most fragile thing in the world. Victoria looked away, screwing in her locker combination, and tried not to think about Mia. It was all just too sad. Placing her bag in her locker, she went to class.

o.O.o

Mason slammed down an off white file down on his desk, which scared Dimitri nearly half to death. He had been dozing off since he got here this morning. Coffee didn't even help at this point.

"What's this?" Dimitri asked opening it up.

"Autopsy report and you will never guess what they found." Mason sat down in front of his friend as Dimitri read over the report.

"She was pregnant." Dimitri was extremely shocked. They weren't only dealing with one corpse but two.

"And pretty far along. About 16 weeks according to Tanner." Mikhail Tanner was one of Montana's best on the force, and he hardly ever made a mistake. "I think she just found out she was pregnant, and killed herself because she didn't know what else to do."

"Or it just gives us a suspect in her _murder. How_ can you go four months without knowing you're pregnant? I also don't believe that was enough reason for her to kill herself." Dimitri had three sisters, two of them had been pregnant. It is usually fairly easy to tell when you are pregnant, even if you're not looking for the signs. Usually something points to it.

"You still aren't going on about murder, are you? Even Mikhail said all injuries were self inflicted." Exasperated, Mason threw his hands over his head.

"Do we know the father of the baby?" Dimitri asked ignoring Mason's question.

Mason sighed, "Eddie Castile."

"Has anyone gotten a statement of his whereabouts?" Dimitri questioned, flipping through Mia's file.

"No because everyone thinks she committed suicide Dimitri. Why are you pushing this?"

"Even if no one sees that it is necessary, he deserves to know about his unborn child." Dimitri handed the file back to Mason and stared at his red headed friend. "We will have to call his parents and set up something for afterschool; and by we, I mean you." Dimitri grinned as Mason frowned.

"Who's to say he doesn't know already?"

"Like you said she probably just found out, right?" Dimitri replied throwing his friend's words back in his face.

"Ha. Ha." Mason deadpanned, leaving his friend's office.

o.O.o

Class was uneventful to say the least. Victoria wasn't too thrilled by her class schedule, so she could only assume that it was her brother's doing.

_1st hou_r _Advanced English  
2nd hour Calculus  
3rd hour Advanced Russian  
4th hour Advanced Chemistry  
Lunch  
5th hour Statistics  
6th hour Western Civilization  
7th hour International Studies_

Ugh, just looking at her schedule made her almost die of boredom, although the international studies could be interesting. He definitely picked the most boring classes he could find. They were all on her level, she would be able to keep an 'A' in every single one, but still.

As she trudged down the hall to her English class, which some kind told her how to get to in homeroom, she passed the boy that lead her to the office. He was leaning against some body's locker with a cigarette in hand. Obviously she didn't watch where she was going and tripped over someone's foot. She fell face first in the cement. She heard some people in the hall laugh, but everyone else went about their business.

"Why don't you watch where the hell you're going?" The girl that tripped her screamed. She looked a wreck too. Her blonde hair was every which way, her face red and puffy.

"Why don't you?" Victoria muttered as she picked herself off the floor and started to turn, but the girl grabbed her arm.

"What was that? I didn't hear any apology." The girl crossed her arms expectantly.

"It's okay Camille. You don't need an apology from cheap foreign labor." A boy next to her said from behind. If people in the hall hadn't been paying attention before, they were practically glued to the scene now. Victoria's mouth dropped opened in shock. She was about to claw the bitches eyes out when someone interrupted.

"Camille, don't you have anything better to do?" Another tall slim blonde asked from beside Victoria. "It was an accident, grow up." Camille looked between Victoria and the blonde before walking away with her posy right behind. "Sorry about that. She's going through a rough time. Her best friend Mia died last night."

"Thanks. I'm Victoria Belikova." She held out her hand for the other girl, who took it with a smile.

"Vasilisa Dragomir, but call me Lissa. Are you new here? Freshman?"

"Junior, actually, and yes. I moved here for the year with my brother."

"Where are you from?" Lissa inquired as they started to walk in the direction of the boy that lead her to the office. _What was his name again?_

"Russia." Lissa's jade eyes brightened at the mention of Russia.

"I've always wanted to visit." She replied before her eyes landed on the boy."Adrian Ivashkov, do you have any idea that you could get expelled for smoking on school grounds?" Lissa took the cigarette from his mouth, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it with her black boots.

"Maybe that's what I want to happen, cousin." Adrian grinned as Victoria's face twisted in shock and confusion. "What? Can't you see the family resemblance?" Adrian pulled Lissa over to him and smashed their faces together. They definitely didn't look anything alike in Victoria's opinion.

"You trying to steal my girl?" A male voice shouted from behind them. Lissa beamed at the sight of the male approaching. He had black hair, a well toned body, and the most beautiful ice blue eyes Victoria had ever seen.

"Christian!" Lissa pushed Adrian away and gave Christian a hug.

Looking smug Adrian replied, "why yes actually. We shall now have to battle to the death." Christian chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"And who is this?" Christian asked spotting Victoria.

"This is Victoria Belikova, she just moved here from Russia. Victoria, this is my boyfriend, Christian Ozera."

"Nice to meet you. " Christian smiled then began searching the hall, before returning his gaze once more. "It's peaceful today, where's Rosie?"

"You she hates it when you call her that. Besides I think she stayed home with her brother today." The mood suddenly shifted at Lissa's words. Victoria stood there looking between the three of them.

"How is Eddie?" Adrian looked at Lissa solemn, but she just shook her head.

"Terrible from what Rose said. He hasn't left his room since he found out."

"Excuse me for asking but who is Eddie?" Victoria questioned. No one responded for a long while, and then Christian came forward.

"Eddie was Mia's boyfriend. They had been together for about six years now. Rose actually said that Eddie was going to marry Mia when they were old enough."

"That's terrible. My brother is working on her case." Everyone looked at Victoria with wide eyes, eager to hear more. "He said that everyone at the station thinks she killed herself. All her wounds were self inflicted according to him."

"Well they are wrong." Adrian's face twisted in anger." She wouldn't do that to herself. I may have not been all that fond of her but she was a good person for the most part. Happy."

Just as Victoria was about to speak, the tardy bell rang. "I have to get to class." She waved to her new friends, before heading off to first hour.

o.O.o

The car ride to the Castile's house was tense. Neither Mason nor Dimitri said hardly anything to each other. Dimitri wasn't exactly prepared to break the news to this 18 year old kid that not only did he lose his girlfriend, but also his child. According to his mother, both Eddie and his sister Rose had stayed home from school today. He didn't blame them. Mrs. Castile said that Eddie and Mia had been together for almost seven years. Quite impressive for young love.

Parking Dimitri's Impala, the pair made their way to the front door of the Castile home. It was ordinary. White house, probably two stories, blue shutters, and properly placed in a quite suburb. It had a happy vibe on the outside; no one would suspect the people in it were in a tough place in their lives. Mason rang the door bell, and after a few moments a young teenage girl answered the door. She was about 5'7" or 5'8" and no more than 18. No doubt she was probably the most beautiful girl Dimitri had seen in history. She had gorgeous tan skin, stunning almond eyes, and dark brown-almost black-long brown hair that touched her waist. She wasn't stick thin by any means, but curvy and slender. She must have been Eddie's sister.

"Hello. I'm detective Ashford and this is Dimitri. We are here to see Eddie Castile." She must have had no idea what to think of them, because she stood there for a moment before kicking the door open.

"Come in. I'll get Eddie. Sit down." She gestured to the couch not ten feet from the entry way, before climbing the stairs.

Mason took a seat in the living room, while Dimitri looked around the house a bit. He was too nervous to actually sit still, but it wasn't long before both Eddie and his sister came back down stairs. The boy that stood in the entry way look like he had gone through hell and back, and Dimitri was a bit put off. The first thing he noticed was the disheveled hair and puffy cheeks; the second was that there was no family resemblance to the girl next to him. _Was she his sister or someone else?_

Mason got up from the couch and held out his hand. "I'm Detective Ashford and this is Detective Belikov, we just need to ask you a few questions about Mia. Is that alright?" Eddie nodded numbly, and sat down on the living room couch. The girl sat down right next to him.

"Would you mind giving us a moment? We just need to speak to Eddie." Dimitri sat down in the chair directly across from Eddie.

"She stays or I'm not saying a word." Eddie replied dryly, and Dimitri glanced at Mason, who just simply shrugged.

"Okay well first we would like to say sorry for your lose. We know-" Mason started but Eddie cut him off.

"Will you just cut the crap and get to the questions?" Mason cleared his throat and went through their list of questions while Dimitri didn't speak. He took notes on what Eddie said and his sister backed him up when it came to his alibi. Eddie was in the clear.

"May I ask what your relation?" Dimitri cut off Eddie in mid sentence. Eddie looked at him like he had three heads.

"I told you Mia and I were dating." Eddie responded, but Dimitri simply shook his head.

"I meant to her." Dimitri pointed his pen to the dark haired beauty next to Eddie. Eddie looked between Dimitri and his sister with a confused expression.

"I'm his sister Rose." The girl answered for herself. "Adopted. But I don't see how that has to do with anything." Rose snapped bitterly, and Dimitri backed off.

"Just wondering that's all." Dimitri wrote down the remainder of Eddie's last statement before looking at the two of them. "Thank you for your cooperation Eddie. I think we have everything we need except one thing."

"What more could I possibly answer?"

"Were you and Mia ever…intimate?" Eddie's face curled in response, and he immediately lashed out.

"What the hell kind of question is that? What does that have to do with any of this?" He screamed lifting himself off the couch. Rose grabbed his arm and said something to calm him down, then threw a glare at Dimitri.

"He wasn't trying to offend you or bring up anything too painful. We have a reason while we're asking Mr. Castile." Eddie sat back down with his sister, and nodded slightly. "Then the news we are about to tell you may be dreadfully painful." Mason continued and nodded to Dimitri. Eddie and Rose watched Dimitri for a few moments.

"Eddie this is going to be painful but it's the main reason we came down here today. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Mia was four months pregnant." Eddie and Rose gaped at them for a moment, before Eddie finally spoke.

"Are you su-sure?" He whispered as a tear escaped from his eye. Mason nodded in confirmation, and Eddie immediately torn himself from his sister's grasp and ran upstairs. Rose sat there for a moment as Mason made a move to leave.

"We should go." Mason didn't wait for Dimitri's response before he was already outside. Dimitri and Rose stared at one another for what seemed for a long while.

"Can I ask you something Detective?"

"Of course."

"What do they think happened to Mia? Murder?"

"Would you like my opinion or the facts?" Dimitri questioned.

"Both."

"Facts point to her killing herself. My opinion is something else hurt Ms. Rinaldi." Rising from the couch,Rose nodded, a funny expression on her face.

"That's what I figured." That was all she said as Dimitri made his way to the door. He wanted to ask what she meant, but he predicted this isn't the last he would see of her. She shut the door behind him, and Dimitri walked to his car.

Her image was permanently burned in the back of his mind.

**Review bc it makes me happy like peanut butter and jelly.**


End file.
